Kokoro
by Alice2Nekoi
Summary: Basado en Vocaloid y transformado en prideshipping.


Kokoro

DISCLAIMER: Por desgracia no me pertenece Yu-Gi-Oh!, si lo fuera Yami se hubiera quedado en el Mundo de los Vivos... además que la canción en la que me base tampoco lo es haha. Relacionado con los drabbles "Just a Kiss" y "Kuroi Namida". Enjoy!

Estaba seguro que él funcionaría.

Años de investigación por fin daban sus frutos...

-. Por fin podré tenerte a mi lado... Yami

Depositó una mano en el frío cristal que protegía al cuerpo blanquecino de un joven tricolor. Este día iba a ser el primero de su felicidad.

~Flash-back~

Su mirada ojiazul se encontró con la curiosa mirada carmesí, ese niño resaltaba entre todos...literalmente. Sus extraños cabellos tricolor y esa mirada que llamaba la atención a metros de distancia, de seguro solo eran lentillas. Aunque por más que veía esos ojos no encontró que hubieran tales lentillas...

-. Hola ¿Como te llamas? .- Dijo el tricolor con una sonrisa.

Tal vez era por su sonrisa que lo incito a contestar de manera "amigable". Aunque podría ser por mera curiosidad.

-. Seto... ¿Y tu?

-. Yami, un gusto en conocerte Seto.

O tal vez solo contestó para oír el nombre de aquel chico sin igual. Cuanto más tiempo estuvo con Yami, su corazón se inundaba de un calor amigable, un acogedor calor que le gustaría tener por toda su vida.

~Fin Flash-back~

Mientras recordaba la manera en que conoció a su joya carmesí, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la inocencia de él. Verificó las constantes de su sistema antes de encenderlo con decisión.

Una voz resonó por el cuarto " Mutou Yami. Iniciando. Las condiciones son perfectas..." y con ello los ojos rojos se abrieron, lentamente se incorporo y miro indiferente al castaño enfrente de el, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Seto notara que algo andaba mal.

-. ¿Yami?

-. Seto .- Su voz era sin emoción al igual que sus emociones.

Su mano se posó en las frías mejillas del ojirubi que solo esperaba sus ordenes. Suspiro y miro la pantalla que mostraba el estado del tricolor y notó el problema.

No había ningún programa que le hiciera tener emociones.

Seto se alejo del robot para acercarse a la computadora y empezar a crear el programa para su corazón. Las horas pasaron y el ser mecanizado empezó a aprender, lentamente y con ciertos errores que pasaron inadvertidos para el castaño que tecleaba rápidamente comandos, hasta que sintió una mano helada en su hombro.

-. Seto, el té...

-. ...gracias, Yami. .- Tomando el plato y dar un sorbo al té de manzana con canela.

Los vacíos ojos rojos miraban con indiferencia el ambiente, tratando de entender que era lo que le faltaba a su interior. Pero nada le indicaba que le faltara algo.

Sucedieron los días y con ello los meses hasta que Seto pudo acabar el programa y con ello volvió la tristeza, cuando probaba el programa en un sistema idéntico al de Yami este no pudo resistir la carga y dejo de funcionar, eso sucedió repetidamente en las pruebas siguientes. Miró a Yami con tristeza y esté para la desgracia del otro solo siguió haciendo sus cosas como si nada.

-. Yami.

-. ¿Si?

-. El programa del que tanto te hable por meses...por fin lo he terminado.

-. ¿Podre instalarlo ya?

-. No lo debes de hacer, tu sistema no soportaría el peso ¿Entendido?

El robot solo asintió y no preguntó mas.

Los años pasaban y Seto trató de enseñarle los sentimientos pero Yami necesitaba experimentarlos, no aprender que sentimiento era tal. Sus intentos por mostrarle las emociones fallaron uno tras otro hasta que hubo un día en que Seto sonrío triste y miró hacia el horizonte, levantándose cansadamente de su lugar, camino con amargura hasta la puerta y salio para no volver más.

El robot no lo siguió y continuo con su rutina como si nada. Paso el tiempo frente a los muertos ojos de Yami hasta que recordó una cosa, KOKORO. Recordó que el ojiazul le pidió que no lo usara, más nunca se lo ordenó. Una instalación no podría ser tan mala...

"¿Desea instalar el programa KOKORO?"

"Si"

"Instalando..."

"Instalación completada"

Un temblor en su pecho sintió, y con ello vino un temor, su sistema y su ser actuaban de manera diferente. La sorpresa y la alegría lo invadieron y por primera vez sonrió con felicidad pura, ansioso por mostrarle a Seto que por fin podía sentir.

-. ¡Seto! .- Dijo ansioso Yami que buscó por todos lados a su creador

Su voz y su pensamiento eran diferentes a los que antes tuvo, recuerdos que pudieron haber sido de otra forma lo embargaron y corrió afuera, el paisaje a su alrededor cambio hasta convertirse en una campo verde y se detuvo bruscamente al mirar lo que había enfrente suyo.

Un árbol grande le daba sombra a una persona durmiente, su nuevo corazón latió de alegría y camino rápidamente hacia el.

-. ¡Seto! Yo por fin puedo...

Su alegría dio paso a la sorpresa y con ello paso al entendimiento, a la tristeza y a la debilidad. Su creador estaba muerto... sus rodillas no lo pudieron sostener y cayo el verde pasto, gateó hasta llegar a los restos de su castaño y unas lágrimas salieron de sus cristalizados ojos.

-. Seto...gracias por darme la vida...

"Sobrecarga en el sistema. Sobrecarga en el sistema."

Su sistema empezaba a fallar, una sobrecarga con el programa KOKORO, si no lo desinstalaba su circuito se apagaría para siempre.

-. Ahora, podre estar a tu lado...Seto...

"Apagado inminente. ¿Desea hacer una copia de seguridad rápida?"

"No."

El moribundo joven se dejo caer a un lado del castaño y cerro sus ojos, una sonrisa tierna escapo de sus labios al final. Un último latido de su corazón artificial le dio fin a su existencia.

Y en esos momentos, unas manos cálidas abrazaron esas palabras dichas por el tricolor.

-.-.-.-.

¡Hola chicas! Esta última semana ha sido la más productiva para mi :) volví a ver a mi mejor amigo y también pude descargar Ib y Slender, además que Inspiración volvió a nacer ¡Yaaaay!

Este one-shot obviamente fue basado en la canción de Vocaloid, Kokoro. Espero que les haya gustado el shot, y si no pues me vale =p

Sugerencias, "soy tu flan(?" y animos a continuar son bienvenidos

¡Sayonara!


End file.
